


Sleeping Beauty waking up

by Mxtique



Category: Passengers - Fandom
Genre: Avalon - Freeform, Death, F/M, Journey, Love, hibernation, space, spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxtique/pseuds/Mxtique
Summary: An alternative end of the movie "Passengers" about what would've happened if Aurora had decided to go back into hibernation again.





	Sleeping Beauty waking up

All I can hear is the sound of machines working. Where am I? I sit up, open my eyes and look around. I'm totally dizzy, I feel as if my brain would have been destroyed for at least the last ten years. Somehow, I feel like Sleeping Beauty waking up. Carefully, I take a deep breath. And another. Fine, Aurora. You're okay. And it's true, I kinda feel better now. When my eyes get used to the bright light from the lamps, I can recognize where I am: I lie on a kind of bed in a big room which I recognize as emergency room. And suddenly, all the memories return.

Jim. His hands which could do wonderful things. Not just to me but also to any kind of material- whatever Jim worked with, it turned out great. He planted a tree for me once. He built a robot to ask me on a date. And he saved my life.   
But now he's gone.

I feel the tears coming. Like always, I try to avoid them but this makes me just crying more. Jim. Jim. As if replying his name in my head would bring him back. As if it would take the pain away. Though it's not, it just makes the pain worse.   
I scream. A loud and painful scream. It feels good to lose control, to let go. To be loud. Maybe to be heard. I don't care. All what matters is Jim.

I wish I wouldn't have accepted his offer to restore the hibernation pod.  
I wish I would've stayed with him.  
I wish I could turn the time backwards to decide again- to stay with Jim.  
How could I be that dumb? Did I really think my job and my book were more important to me than the true love? I was such an egoist.

But now I am here. Alone. I don't want to get to know the other passengers. And I'm not sure whether I want to travel back to earth ever again. It feels like I've lost all- everything what meant something to me. Maybe I could write this in my book. It would make a good story. But would it be really worth it? I don't know. I don't know anything. And that's the problem. 

What shall I do?   
How shall I continue my life?  
I lost Jim.  
How could I lose Jim?  
I saved his life.  
Nevertheless I lost him.  
Because stupid Aurora didn't know she can't live without him.

"We should check if you're injured or not, ma'am." The doctor who finally woke up looks at me with a reproachful glance. "I don't need to, I'm completely fine" I respond but he's not convinced.  
"I don't care about your opinion. They told me to check all the passengers and so I do. Please ma'am, there was a problem with some passengers waking up too early and stuff, we have to check if you're alright." Well, I don't really have another choice, do I? So I let him do all his checks and when he's finished, I walk out of the room. The last thing I hear is the doctor shouting at me to come to him tomorrow for my results. 

Jim was here. There are trees- everywhere. He must have planted them for me. I'm touched and once again, I feel tears streaming down my face. Why? Why was I a stupid egoistic asshole? Why didn't I stay with him? Damn.  
It's too late.  
Too late to change it.

The other passengers all look happy and relaxed, but I can't relax. I go back to my actual room which I just used the time I was mad at Jim- about 90 years ago. I close the door. Run to my bed. Grab a pillow. And cry. 

The next morning, I don't want to get up. Of course, I dreamed about Jim. My pillow is wet from my tears and my blanket is wrapped around my body so it's very difficult to get up. It takes me about five minutes to get out of the blanket and after I'm free, I decide to go and get breakfast.   
As I'm in the cafeteria, I don't feel like ordering something special. I have no idea why but I order the same breakfast  which Jim ordered every day before he woke me up. But the moment I sit on a table, I'm not hungry any more. There are too many painful memories. Here, Jim made love to me. He kissed me and held me tight. The heat in the air. His warm breath, his soft lips. His hand between my legs. And now, he's gone. He's dead. Why? Why am I so fucking stupid?   
I throw my food it a dustbin and leave the room. I need to think. No- actually, the last thing I need is thinking. But I can't do anything here without painful memories playing nonstop in my head. It reminds me too much of Jim.

I stared at the walls of my room for about three hours until I finally know what I could do. Yeah sure, it's not the best thing to do but I could go to this annoying doctor to get my results to do even anything. So I get up and go to the emergency room.

The doctor's face is straight and serious as I walk in. He asks me to sit down and I take a seat.  
"Aurora Lane, right?" he asks. Unable to speak, I just nod.   
"Your- your results..." he says and hands me a sheet of paper. They still use paper on a space shuttle? I'm impressed. Okay, I didn't expect them to replace the toilet paper with electronic stuff, but the health results? Come on!  
I take the paper and read it. There are many diseases I could have, but they're all crossed out. Below the diseases, there's the word "healthy" which is ticked. Come on, this is what I told you, stupid doctor!   
But as I wanted to give him the paper back, I notice the last box to fill in. It's called "other stuff" and the doctor wrote a few words in this box.   
No.  
No, that's impossible.  
Why?  
This can't be real.  
No.  
No way.  
I shiver.  
And look at the words once again.

"Pregnant. 3rd month"

I leave. Run away. Don't stop, Aurora! Why? How? HOW? 

Jim got me pregnant. And he didn't know. He will never meet his baby. He will never share any moments with his daughter or son. Time is a fucking stupid unit. 

I won't get an abortion. There's no way. This baby is the last thing Jim offered me. And I'll love this baby more than anything.

The tears return, but this time, they're tears of joy.  I might have lost Jim, but I won't lose our baby. I just wish Jim would have known that I was pregnant.   
I think he would've loved having children. He would've been a wonderful father.   
And maybe now I have a story. But I won't write it down, I'll keep it and one day, when our baby is born, I'll tell him or her what an amazing person Jim was or the wonderful and painful story how his or her parents have met.

My heart bleeds. Even in his death, Jim gave me so much. More than I ever asked of him.   
And now, I'm somehow happy that he woke me up too early.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the same day Passengers hit the theatres, right after I had seen the movie... I nearly cried during writing, tbh.
> 
> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
